heroctorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Red: Destructions
"I thought life would be easy after I became Red, it's only become more difficult" - Toby Red ''Red: Destructions ''is a 2022 superhero movie based on the superhero Red. It is a sequel to the film Red: Salutations. It is the third installment in Project 1 of the Heroctors Universe and the third installment in the Heroctors Universe. It was directed by Landon Paige and stars Chris Pine as Toby Red, Dave Franco as Tony Red/Red Cardinal, James Franco as Tyler Red/Red Dragon, and Luke Evans as Damon Fobbs Synopsis One month after Red defeated his father, the Red Rhino, Red must come against a new threat- his brother, the Red Dragon, and his red dragon armor. Plot One month after the events of Red: Salutations, Toby Red is running an anti-slave movement in order to publicly help get rid of slavery. Toby is publicly ridiculed for this, and is attacked multiple times by criminals. At one of his events, he is bombed by a man in a red dragon outfit. Toby decides to become Red again in order to stop the attacks and bombings. When the Red Dragon attacks again, Toby fights him and they destroy an entire building. Luckily, the building was empty, and no one is injured. Toby continues to fight the Red Dragon and eventually discovers that the Red Dragon is his own brother, Tyler Red, who he thought died as a child. Toby is contacted by Christopher Lee, the leader of H.E.R.O., an organization dedicated to bringing together the best heroes in the world. Meanwhile, Toby's business is flourishing, and he is contacted by major contractor Damon Fobbs, who congratulates Toby on his battery, which he didn't discover until recently. Damon arranges for Toby to have dinner with him and his colleagues (Aron Jorge, Toman Gaines, and Winston Sword) for them to discuss combining businesses. Toby agrees, and the two meet up for dinner, but are attacked by Tyler Red, who steals Toby's arm. Toby goes after Tyler, and the two get into a fight. Toby steals his arm back, and attacks Tyler, who reveals that he had a theory that the chemical put on Toby's arm made it poisonous. Toby checks this, and discovers it is true. Tyler also reveals that Fobbs had plans to take over Toby's company, and attacked the dinner in order to stop their companies from merging. The two brothers, teaming up with Red Cardinal, fight against Fobbs, who stole a test suit, along with prototype robots, from Red Industries to fight them. Toby, Tyler, and Tony fight Fobbs, who calls himself the Dark Destroyer, but he proves to be too much for them. Toby decides to risk his life by overloading his arm, but it works and the heroes win. Fobbs is killed by the overload. Toby continues his anti-slave movement, and Tyler and Tony go on to live their lives. In a mid-credits scene, Toby is seen mourning Patricia Roberts, who died in Red: Salutations. In a post-credits scene, an agent calls someone and says "Mr. Lee, we've found where he was, but he isn't here" Cast * Chris Pine as Tobias Andrius "Toby" Red * Dave Franco as Anthony Demitrius "Tony" Red/Red Cardinal * James Franco as Tyler David Red/Red Dragon * Luke Evans as Damon Fobbs/Dark Destroyer * Morgan Freeman as Christopher Lee * Sterling K. Brown as Winston Sword * Esai Morales as Toman Gaines * John Cho as Aron Jorge * Dacre Montgomery as the agent (post-credits scene) Sequel The sequel, "Red: Tormentions" is set to release in 2025, and is also set to star Chris Pine, Dave Franco, Elizabeth Banks, and Sterling K. Brown as Toby Red, Tony Red, Tori Mentor, and Winston Sword, respectively.